secrets
by bluewhale
Summary: squall and rinoa has divorced will he find new love?
1. intro

It was a beautiful the day they met .the moon was full they chose to be together but now.. they were broke, the strings of their love was cut ,they were suppose to be together forever but no they divorced...  
  
Squall and Rinoa has divorced, the arguments weren't the problem it was their relationship  
  
They have been forced to divorce by 2 persons their father's, Leguna Leonheart, and General Careway  
  
It was the same as the other days but something encountered our heroes, new hopes, dreams, and love  
  
Squall was broken hearted after they divorced, the cone of silence has been stronger every each day his friends would cheer him up but the cone of silence would not break nothing could break It but true love........ 


	2. eating at the cafertia

It was a sunny day at balamb, Squall leonheart awakened and went to the shower  
  
He thought why did she have to go? She was perfect for him and he was perfect for her  
  
Then he exited his shower and quickly closed the door  
  
His friends selphie, and Irvine greeted him at the cafeteria but he refused to stay at their table he chose his table as far as he can from his friends  
  
A blonde haired girl appeared beside him she was his instructor, Quistis Trepe  
  
The trepies stared at her and glared at him they were her BIGGEST GREATEST FANS!!!!!! Anyone who would pick on her would face them  
  
Squall wished that there won't be any Squallie's cause he already has big problems  
  
Quistis; can I sit here?  
  
Squall; sure but don't you dare ask selphie and Irvine to sit here  
  
Zell; YO!!! GUYS!!!  
  
Zell dincht loves hotdogs one of Squall's best friends  
  
Zell was holding 4 hotdogs, 2 on his hands and 2 at his other hand  
  
Zell; well is the instructor and the commander bonding?  
  
Quistis; OH SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Squall; zell you could sit here  
  
Zell; thanks your better then Ms temper  
  
Quistis; what did you say!!!!!????????  
  
Zell; nothing  
  
Squall; can I please eat now?  
  
Zell; fine by me but Ms Blondie might object  
  
Quistis; oh Zell you are such a big fat meanie!!!  
  
The 2 blonds drawn there weapon and started to fight  
  
Squall; oh brother!!  
  
Zell; Can we just eat  
  
Quistis; Deal chicken wuss!!!  
  
Zell; GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zell stuffed all his hotdogs in one bite and miraculously he swallowed it in 1 bite  
  
On the other hand Quistis was eating her favorite veggie soup she ate it spoon by spoon  
  
Squall; what time is it?  
  
Zell; uh 12;00!!  
  
Quistis; no dum dum!! Its 9;31!!  
  
Bluewhale; how'd you think was it great? Give me some reviews and sorry for the late chapters our phone line is always broke oops!!! I broke it again!! Ahhhhh!!!! Sorry the next chapter is a secret that's why its called secret!!!!! 


	3. the cleaning

Author; ok this chappie is about squall {as always!!!} and the times when he was with rinoa so if you got any complaints don't send it too me cause I'm hot tempered so don't give me lousy reviews or bad ones and I thank you pretty green eyes for reviewing { if pretty green eyes is a girl or a boy he/she thank u!!!}  
  
Squall was fixing his room, he opened his closet and found an album made by rinoa  
  
, He opened it and found the pictures when they were together  
  
he looked at the picture when they just met  
  
[ author; you can see at chapter 1 the pther details when they met]  
  
The other pictures contained when they had their engagement party she was so frightened when quistis fainted  
  
Quistis fainted cause she still had feelings for squall she didn't want to look for a new 1 now she was with Zell they were a good looking pair but would it end good?  
  
Rinoa labeled the album by the pictures when she was with squall or with seifer or quistis or zell or selphie or Irvine  
  
But the most pictures was with Selphie, Squall and Quistis  
  
He admitted that girls was always with girls that's why Quistis and Selphie were one of the most  
  
But for zell, seifer, and Irvine they were the most less mostly seifer  
  
Because seifer is not a friend of rinoa he liked just have 2 pictures  
  
For Irvine he had 6 pictures cause rinoa doesn't want to hang out with flirts  
  
And zell he had 15 pictures rinoa liked zell but not in the cafeteria  
  
Squall closed the album and place it on his drawer but something attracted him inside the closet there was a watch gave by rinoa and their engagement rings were inside there  
  
Squall; that was the good old days.. I wish she was here sitting with me  
  
After they divorced he burst in tears and didn't eat for 1 week he was so heartbroken  
  
End of chapter Author; I don't think you'll like this please review and no complaints!!!! 


	4. forbidden

Author; how ya doing! This chappie is about the feelings for squall {its all quistis's feelings for him!!!}  
  
LET'S LOOK WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!!!  
  
Her honey blonde hair was a mess she always had overtime and always have her worst enemy eye bugs, she remembered on the day when they have shared a forbidden kiss it was the first time she felt that she was in love,  
  
Flash back  
  
It was the flower festival and headmaster cid commanded to come in pairs, Irvine was with selphie, rinoa was with seifer [ when they didn't broke up yet] , zell with library girl {sorry I don't know her frickin name} and quistis she was with squall  
  
After the festival they walked around the park seifer was re-admitted on garden she didn't want to be other instructors or trepies cause she doesn't like anyone of them  
  
Then they came to quistis's dorm and went inside there there they shared there forbidden kiss, it was everything she wanted  
  
End of flashback  
  
Quistis; that was so good, I wonder if squall would do it again  
  
She wished in her mind and came back to sleep  
  
End of chapter  
  
This chapter is kinda lousy and short no complaints I did this on the time 6;22!!! 


	5. squall's crush for quisty

Author; YO! Everybody I have problems is it better to upload a chapter once a day or once a week???  
  
Please answer me!!!  
  
****  
  
Headmaster cid called the 3 elite seeds {Quistis,Squall, and Zell}  
  
Zell; GOOD MORNING PEOPLE!! Quistis; good morning sir! Squall; whatever  
  
Cid; I have gathered 3 of you here because of a special plan  
  
Zell; whoa!! I never heard of a special plan  
  
Quistis; special plans are missions that are deadly dum dum! Its like tomb raider!!!  
  
Zell; ohhhhh!!!!  
  
Cid; anyway 3 of you are the elite seeds Zell is tough, Quistis is smart and Squall is Smart and tough, We need to make a special weapon which will help us in our defenses and it is called 'the shield of life' this shield can protect us from any harm, We need you to do is to find the 5 ingredients to make the Shield of life  
  
The ingredients are;  
  
Yomi Elixer Carmynes rapier Yuna's shield A Raven claw And the souther sour banana  
  
Quistis; isn't all of those ingredients have legends??  
  
Cid; correct, the yomi elixer has the legend of wind  
Carmyns rapier was used by the great ancestor  
Yuna's shield has the power to summon  
The raven claw has the legend of sorrow  
And the Southern banana has the power of earth  
  
Zell; are we going to search all of that ingredients???  
  
Cid; yes, one person will find 1 ingredient, while the other 2 find 2 ingredients  
  
Zell; so who will get the 1 ingredient  
  
Cid; Quistis you will take the southern banana only  
  
Quistis; yes sir!  
  
Cid; Squall you take the yuna's shield and Carmyne's rapier  
  
Squall; got it!  
  
Cid; and zell you know what your going to get  
  
Zell; is it the Raven claw and the yomi elixer??  
  
Quistis; yes chicken wuss can't you see there are 2 more things that are left  
  
Zell; well sorry Ms hot tempered  
  
Quistis; I could already kick your ass right now  
  
Zell; well I could boil a egg on your head because the heatness of your head!  
  
Squall; everyone meet me at the library tomorrow at 8;00 am  
  
Zell; ok see ya!  
  
Quistis; I have to go to selphie I'll tell her to bring me to the southern continent!  
  
Squall; Quisty wait!  
  
Quistis; { he called my name???} uh what???  
  
Squall; I have to talk to you  
  
Quistis; {he wants to talk to me?????} uh what do you want to talk about????  
  
Squall; could we talk at a more private place  
  
Quistis; { he wants to talk to me in private???} uh ok  
  
Inside Squall's dorm  
  
Squall; I have this friend and he has feelings for this girl  
  
Quistis; GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Squall; why are you looking so angry???  
  
Quistis; me! Angry nonsense! Ok continue!  
  
Squall; as I was saying, This friend of mine has a crush on this girl but he can't express his feelings to this girl if you were in his situation what would you do?  
  
Quistis; your friend is just like me when I had feelings for you... Well did your friend know this girl greatly????  
  
Squall; not that much  
  
Quistis; then he has to know her better then express his feelings at the right time  
  
Squall; ok thanks  
  
Quistis; ok see ya!  
  
Squall; she is so independent I wonder how I can express my feelings to her??  
  
End of chapter  
  
Author; Well review me!!! 


End file.
